


Side story : The nightmare

by AngelOfDiamond



Series: A revealing consolidating vacancy [1]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDiamond/pseuds/AngelOfDiamond
Summary: This is a side story of the fiction : A revealing consolidating vacancy.
Relationships: Billy Joe Cobra & Spencer Wright
Series: A revealing consolidating vacancy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717795
Collections: Dude Thats My Ghost!





	1. The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Before the day after ,Billy and Spencer stay help the aunt/mother to put the thing in the upside room when Billy hurt in something of important..something that could reveal a little his past childhood or someone...? And this how could influence Spencer?  
~~~~  
See the notes below after :)

Billy, Spencer and Billy's mother, Soleana, had just finished packing their suitcases inside the upstairs bedroom. Billy, as usual, didn't help much but in his own way, he knew how to make that tiring day full of fun and energy even when he was gone.  
Spencer: "Hey aunt! Where do I put this? I doubt that there is more space up there thanks to Mr. I bring all my wardrobe"

Billy: "Hey broski! You never know when they're going to have a mega-galactic party with a swimming pool!"

Spencer: "It doesn't mean you have to bring half a house though!"

Billy: "Well ... ok you have a point ... but I'm not the only mister I bring the whole horror world with me!"

Spencer: "But you never know when you might come across a new inspiration for a movie!"

Billy: "This doesn't mean you have to bring all the bromigo horror set"

Spencer: "ok ... you have a point"  
From behind the kitchen table, Soleana was trying not to burst out laughing, but she was stronger than she and then burst out into a loud laugh ...

Soleana: "pppffft ... hahahahahaha! Oh dear, sorry but you're too funny, you've always been like this, you pricked each other when one carried too much compared to the other, even if one of you was still too small ... haha" .  
Billy and Spencer blushed like peppers, in Billy's case, like a blueberry. Finished fixing their world,Billy had bumped, so to speak is a ghost and according to the Ghost rule 101 law, a ghost can decide whether or not to cross an object or to let it pass through it, the piece of furniture where his mother kept his recipes and a big one fell from there thick book of an encyclopedia.

Billy: "ouch! What the ... what did I hit? .. but what is this? A book? Hey mom! Since when do you have such a big book?"  
Soleana turned abruptly to her son and began to turn a little pale, enough to be noticed by Spencer nearby but she said nothing to Billy so as not to alarm him.

Spencer: "hey friend, everything ok?"

Billy: "yes, everything is ok, but this book was almost a bump"

Spencer: "how does he leave you a bump? You are a ghost * giggle *"

Billy: * annoyed tone * "I said Spence for a while ... for a while! And then it's too big to contain recipes, what will be inside it?"

Soleana: "come on my child, give it to me where I put it where it was"

Billy: "don't worry mom I'll think about it, but first I want to see what's inside"

Soleana: "NO BARUCH! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"  
Billy and Spencer marveled at the reaction of the mother / aunt, especially Billy who knew that when he was called by his real name, it had to be really serious. In fact, after that time that Spencer discovered his real name, Billy consented to Spencer to call him so only for thingsreally serious, after all as he does the same with Spencer.

Billy: "whoa whoa whoa mom! I understand, but don't get mad like that!"

Spencer: "Billy is right aunt, calm down now"  
Soleana relaxed and when her breathing returned to normal she began to sob a little. Obviously both could not help but worry. Billy immediately ran to hug his mother, while Spencer took a glass of hot water and made some tea for his aunt, hoping to calm her.

Billy: "come on .. sorry mom I won't take it anymore if this makes you suffer ok? Please, don't cry now .."

Soleana: "sniff ... sorry my little one, you have no faults, it is I who exaggerated with the reaction. If you want you can take itas many times as you want and only ... that..in that album there are very important photos for me, for you, for everyone actually "

Spencer: "wait wait, is it a photo album !? So big? * Pass tea to aunt *"

Soleana: "yes, my little one, it's a photo album. You see ... in here I have collected all the best moments of my life, those of your mother and father, yours and ..."

Both: "and ..?"

Soleana: "and those of YOUR father"  
Upon hearing that exclamation, Billy froze for a moment, as if someone or something had crossed his body with a cold blade, but at the same time he also felt a strong sense of warmth, one of those that pushes you to want to know more on the subject.

Billy: "My dad? What do you mean mom?"

Spencer: "wait .. uncle? I barely remember him"

Billy: "wait a minute Spencer, do you remember it !? And you didn't tell me anything?"

Spencer: "why not you? I mean it's normal to remember your parents, don't you? You thought your aunt was..but you know"

Billy: "I'm so sorry if I don't have an iron memory like the young master I know everything about how to solve my problems! When I don't ask to solve them at all! By pointing out every time I don't know what I do !!"  
Billy calmed down and realized that he had hurt Spencer with those words, he saw his sad look as if he had said the worst thing in the world. He had absolutely no intention of saying those words, he really don't thought about them, he was aloneangry with himself because he did not remember the father..of his father and now that anger had poured on the only person who holds more than his own existence..his brother-cousin and dearest friend, the only true friend .

Billy: "oh friend sorry sorry sorry! * Hugs him tight * I didn't really think those things ok? I'm an idiot and stupid for even saying a syllable of those words. For the love of music, believe me Spencer I didn't think those things and never, never, ever, never will I think of it. I said a mess, friend, forgive me. "  
Spencer, who usually did not let himself be embraced because he was ashamed because of too much shyness, let himself be wrapped in that embrace, breathe deeply into the air so as not to fall into tears and finally, he exclaimed ..

Spencer: "quiet friend, I know you weren't serious about those things, in fact I'm sorry, I was indelicate, I didn't have to say that thing"

Billy: "no little brother, I'm sorry ... sorry ... I'm really really sorry"

Spencer: "I'm really, really, really sorry about me too"

Billy "hey! I only said two" really "why are you three?"

Spencer: "why a certain person hasn't yet to learn to count well * giggle *"

Billy: "hey it's not true!"

Spencer: "yes it is!"

Billy: "no"

Spencer: "yes to infinity!"

Billy: "uuuurgh okay..but if you put it like this * start rubbing his head and hair *"

Spencer: "hey no what are you doing ... pfft haha .. stop Billy, you are tickling me * move your hand *"

Billy: * does it again * "no until you say it"

Spencer: "hahaha ok ok you're right"

Billy: "Did you see brosaurus? Was it so difficult?"

Spencer: "listen to the speaker * giggle *"  
Seeing that scene, Soleana relaxed a little, thought that the two of them hadn't actually changed a iota, and she knew why. Having drunk tea, and checking the photos a little, she finally decided to speak, and for her, especially for Billy and Spencer, it will not be an easy and happy topic at all.

Soleana: "neither of you is to blame, I repeat it, I reacted badly and I can also know, or at least think, because you don't remember anything or almost anything about him"

Billy: "Mum you don't have to if you don't want to"

Spencer: "Aunt is right, I don't know why but I think it won't be pleasant, don't try"

Soleana: "no my children, it is right that you both remember, only that it is better if you prepare yourself ... courage Baruch..ask me the question..I read it in the eyes that you want to do it"  
Billy didn't know what to do, at that precise moment he wanted to ask him a million questions: what was Dad like? Did he have the same tastes? Was he a Latin lover? Did he love him? In fact, did he love the whole family? What job did he do? Too many questions in one question asked by the mother..but maybe she found the two questions that go well in that situation.

Billy: "What was Dad like? He loved us?"

Soleana: "I was hoping you would ask me these two questions and I can tell you that for the second one ... yes, your father wanted a good soul. For him we are and will always be his dearest treasure"

Spencer: "why don't you speak .."

Soleana: "in the past? Because I am 100% sure that it is still like this and will be forever"  
Having said these words, Soleana got up from her chair and headed towards the window, looking up to the sky and sighing gently from the bottom of her heart. A sweet memory surfaced in mind .. sad but sweet. Thought this, he turned and said ..

Soleana: "for the first I can answer you that your father was the most correct, honest, kind and crazy man who ever existed on the face of the Earth. I can never forget when he tried to prepare breakfast .. but I say, in retrospect, how had it occurred to him to make pancakes in the microwave? Or when he decided to bring both to the park water? After shampooing then .. you looked like two hedgehogs with static energy..but your father..your uncle .. every time he looked at you that time, he would always burst out laughing and then later, he would squeeze your head hugging you. Oh yes .. he is truly a man out of the ordinary "  
Sentendo quei ricordi, Billy si sentì disperso ... come avrebbe potuto dimenticare un tale padre? Si sentiva più leggero che mai, almeno in questa situazione attuale. Riuscì a sedersi per un momento quando sentì la mano di Spencer accarezzare delicatamente la schiena con un sorriso confortante. Sentendo quella carezza, Billy sentì che quella spiacevole sensazione non contava più, solo che poteva tirarlo su di morale in quel modo.

Spencer: "zia com'era tuo zio? Aveva un lavoro? Passioni?"   
Soleana e Billy lo guardarono sorpresi, ma anche quest'ultimo lo guardò con un sorriso sul viso. Allungò una mano verso la guancia di Spencer e iniziò ad accarezzargli delicatamente la guancia. Billy lo guardò con aria di "grazie per aver chiesto al fratellino"; Spencer capì il suo sguardo e tornò ..

Soleana: "Ho sentito che mi avresti chiesto qualcosa, ma non pensavo che tu mi avresti chiesto questo. Tuo zio ... tuo padre, era di media altezza, diciamo quanto Jane, aveva i capelli neri con ciocche marrone chiaro, occhi blu scuro come il mare è un sorriso che ha saputo scaldarti anche nei momenti più difficili. Come passioni, e qui penso che qualcuno sia saltato di gioia, amava la musica .. tutto ciò che lo riguardava: classico, pop, rock, funk .. non esiste un argomento di cui non fosse a conoscenza e dicesse sempre dell'heavy metal: "non è giusto considerarlo una musica negativa, è sempre musica. È l'uso che le persone fanno di questo o del genere che lo trasforma in come lo immagini, quindi non fare immediatamente pregiudizi o rischiare di renderli anche sulle persone "ovviamente era un bel motto.

Spencer: "come Billy!"

Soleana: * risatina * "oh sì, come Baruch. Dov'ero? Ah sì! Ha lavorato dietro le quinte come assistente alla regia"

Billy: "come Spencer, amava il cinema"

Soleana: "hey voi due lasciami finire * ride *"

Entrambi: "scusa"

Soleana: "eh amava entrambe le cose, il suo genere preferito erano i film d'azione e di avventura, ha anche suonato in una band nel suo tempo libero, giorni alterni, tuttavia, voleva anche stare con noi"  
Sentendo quelle parole, Billy sentì come se lo conoscesse da sempre, erano quasi due gocce d'acqua: generi, che suonava in una band, anche se fissava, forse non così tanti film. Amava i film d'azione e i film d'azione romantici, persino un po 'di stile cartone animato ... come lo definivano i "fratelli giapponesi"? Anime? Ad ogni modo gli piacevano, specialmente quelli magici di avventura con i protagonisti, non lo aveva mai detto a Spencer perché temeva che lo stesse prendendo in giro, anche se in fondo sapeva che non sarebbe successo, l'unica cosa che non trovava simile. .. era come se fosse una persona. Era egocentrico, una prima donna e narcisista ... in lui nessuna delle sue qualità si rifletteva in se stesso ... sapeva di essere solo che non voleva ammetterlo o forse lo disturbava.

Billy: "Mamma ... cosa è successo a papà? Perché non me lo ricordo? Ha qualcosa a che fare con ..."

Soleana: "Baruch forse è troppo presto..non credo sia così .."

Billy: "Voglio sapere ora!"   
Spencer fissò il suo più caro amico, e fece qualcosa che pensava di non poter più fare, lo abbracciò consolandolo.

Spencer: "Zia, qualunque cosa sia successa, mi prenderò cura di Billy. E la tua cassetta degli attrezzi, non dimenticare che sono qui, è chiaro?!? Sono sempre qui e ci sarò per sempre. Quindi non pensare a distanza di scappare attraversando mezza casa ok? "   
Questa volta è stato Billy a lasciarsi avvolgere da quell'abbraccio e ha pensato a se stesso: per qualcuno che non gli piace abbracciare, non vai male, poi spiegamelo.

Soleana: "sei un mio piccolo angelo vero, ma riguarda anche te .. Non sono sicuro che sia così ..."

Spencer: "solo perché riguarda anche me che voglio conoscere la zia. Per favore ... Non sarò il ragazzo più forte del mondo, ma starò vicino a entrambi"   
Soleana si unì a quell'abbraccio come questo caldo e affettuoso, da qualcuno che sapeva bene perché non gli piaceva abbracciare anche se non è sempre stato così.

Soleana: "ok allora .. ti avverto però"

Entrambi: "ok"

Soleana: "tuo padre Baruch, un giorno stava tornando a casa dopo un lungo concerto con la sua band. Sai di no? Musica, gente, festa ... è stato il tipo di ambiente che ha reso molto felice tuo padre, anche perché un ente di beneficenza per concerti e amava poter aiutare il più a lungo possibile. Naturalmente, come sapete, ci sono anche molte persone invidiose nel mondo della musica che non sono soddisfatte o che sono semplicemente perfide "

Billy: "sì, lo so bene ..." Soleana: "tuo padre è appena salito in macchina ma ... ha avuto un brutto incidente d'auto, non ci sono state vittime, tranne lui."   
I due guardarono la madre / zia sbalorditi nel sentire quelle parole. Possibile che il padre di Billy sia ...

Soleana: "prima di chiedere, no ... è finito in ospedale ma ..."

Billy: "ringraziando il paradiso ... ma?"   
Spencer fu stupito nel sentire quell'esclamazione, di solito dicendo "per amore della musica" "oh amico!" , ma forse non erano solo esclamazioni troppo serie, almeno la seconda. Sentire che ... è stato sorprendentemente ... carino.

Soleana: "you were so small, you were just 10 years old, Spencer 5-6, when it happened it was a great trauma for both of you..your father Baruch, he ended up in hospital who was almost dead..how could you endure such a thing? he discovered that one of his rivals changed the brakes with the accelerator, obviously the culprit was taken and sentenced to many years in prison but .. you and Soencer at that time you had lost one of the dearest people of all .. your father had very little energy but he picked it up to get you closer to him ... then he called me and Spencer from him .. You could not help crying and Spencer also, you continually thought it was your fault, that if you didn't ask him to come back he would still be here .. but it's absolutely not anyone's fault except who did this, I still remember his words ... "

flashback ~   
? : "hey piccolo mio, vieni coraggio .."

Baruch: "papà ... cosa ... cosa ti è successo? * Piange *

? : "purtroppo mia piccola, una persona cattiva non poteva sopportare che tuo padre facesse cose buone"

Baruch: "ma tu ... tu ... tu starai meglio adesso? Ti guariranno? Devi ... devi guarire ... mamma, anche io e Spencer abbiamo bisogno di te ... nessuno può giocare e darci un piccola felicità come fai ... Ho appena iniziato a fare spettacoli su talent show ... mi hai promesso di insegnarmi una lezione importante ... per favore ... * piange *

? : "Mi faresti un favore? Chiameresti anche il piccolo Spencer vicino a te?"

Baruch: "certo ... vieni Spencer, anche lo zio ti vuole"   
Spencer era molto riluttante ad andare da lui, ma anche se fosse un ragazzino, sentiva che se non fosse andato se ne sarebbe pentito per sempre.

Spencer: "o ... ok vengo .. * occhi languidi *"   
? : "vieni qui mio caro * accarezzare i capi di entrambi * voi due siete i miei più cari tesori, tra cui vostra madre e la nostra famiglia, sapete sempre che ok? Perché non mi hai chiesto della lezione, vero?"

Baruch: "non importa ... risparmia energia"

? : "no, voglio dirtelo .. penso che dormirò per un po '"

Spencer: "è bello riposare, non è vero? Quindi guarisci ora e resta .. resta con noi come prima"

Soleana: "che il cielo benedica entrambi, i miei angeli * piange in segreto *

? : "sfortunatamente questa volta non sarà così ... ma credimi, darei tutto il mio talento per renderlo così"   
Baruch: "poi resisti, riposa e guarisci"   
Nonostante la sua età, il piccolo Billy stava gradualmente comprendendo cosa stava succedendo ... ma non voleva dirlo ..

? : "non preoccuparti, papà si sveglierà ... e sarà in un posto bellissimo, fatto solo di luce, fiori, cielo e sarà vicino a tutti voi"

Spencer: "come il giardino della zia dove andiamo sempre a giocare?"

? : "hey non esagerare, nessun posto è così bello * ride *, ma è simile .. e non preoccuparti ... il mio non è un addio ok? Non sarà mai mai ok? Baruch ..."

Baruch: "Billy Joe Cobra"

? : "?"

Baruch: "è il nome d'arte che Spencer mi ha scelto ..."

? : "hai davvero scelto questo nome? non male, piccolo"

Spencer: "stavamo giocando ai videogiochi e l'abbiamo creato"

? : "Ok allora Billy"   
Billy sentendo quel nome sentirsi felice, voleva che suo padre lo chiamasse anche con il nome d'arte che sia lui che Spencer avevano creato, dopotutto, voleva suonare con lui un giorno, insieme a Spencer.

? : "la lezione che voglio insegnarti non è mai cambiare. Non lasciarti ingannare dalle persone, ma allo stesso tempo non essere troppo diffidente. Ci sono persone al mondo che sono anche di buon cuore, che apprezzano ciò che sei e chi sei. e difetti e quando li trovi, anche solo uno di loro, allora saprai che tu e quella persona sarete collegati da qui all'eternità. Niente e nessuno, nemmeno la morte in persona potrà mai separarti Non perdere di vista ciò che è importante figlio mio, e ricorda che non dovrai accusarti di tutto. Se succede, ricorda che non sarà colpa tua ok? Ci sono cose più importanti della musica. tu piccola mia, mia amata Spencer .. "

Spencer: "sì zio?"

? : "Prometti che tu e Billy vi prenderete cura l'uno dell'altro? L'ho letto nei tuoi occhi e nella tua anima il bene profondo che vuoi ... è un amore molto raro amarsi, ma questo vedrà anche alcuni non molto bei pregiudizi ... non lasciarti condizionare ok? Ti sarò sempre vicino, ti amerò per l'eternità ok? E realizzi il sogno che mi hai detto ok? Con la volontà e il talento che entrambi avete, sarete in grado di raggiungere altri mondi e rimanere uniti per l'eternità. Voi due siete veramente speciali. "  
Sentendo queste parole, i due scoppiarono in un fragoroso grido, che coinvolse anche Soleana e il padre di Billy. Il padre chiamò sua madre e con un forte abbraccio, e le parole pronunciate nell'orecchio, la lasciò andare ... come ha fatto con lui. Il padre con tutta l'energia che aveva, abbraccia strettamente Spencer e Billy, e poi gli dice di lasciare la stanza ma ... Billy si era aggrappato a lui e non voleva più lasciarlo andare ..

Billy: "NO! Per favore, papà, non andare! Resta con noi ... con me! Ho bisogno di te! Sei mio padre, non puoi lasciarmi andare così ... senza di te ... non ho nessuno da seguire. per favore ... non puoi morire ... sei molto forte ... sei il miglior papà del mondo ... mio papà ... ti prego ... ho paura ... non lasciarmi solo .. "

? : "il mio amato figlio, il mio angelo, dolce stella con il talento degli angeli ... non sarai mai solo, né ora né alla fine e oltre .. Sarò sempre dentro la tua musica, sempre dentro i tuoi giochi e Spencer. Non incolpare il mondo per quello che mi è successo, chiunque mi abbia portato via da te è già stato punito. Rispondi Billy ... ti piace Spencer ...? "   
fine flashback ~  
Sentendo quelle parole, Billy si ritrovò in un fiume di lacrime con l'unico desiderio di scappare, ma vide che Spencer lo aveva attirato da solo e iniziò a spremere sempre di più se solo avesse tentato di scappare. Billy, con la coda dell'occhio, vede le lacrime di Spencer e di sua madre ... Capì immediatamente qual era la situazione in quel momento. Si domandò: "Come avrei potuto fare questo a loro due? Non volevo che soffrissero ... Sapevo di essere una persona cattiva ... ma fino a questo punto ... Il BJC del Bourage riprende il controllo del situazione, sono io che merito di soffrire, non * si asciugano gli occhi * "

Billy: "mamma ..."

Billy: "come si chiamava papà?"

Soleana: "Samuel ... Samuel Cohen"

Spencer: * si asciuga gli occhi * poi ha ottenuto il cognome da lui "   
Billy voleva rispondere ma l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente di chiedergli era ...

Billy: "dov'è sepolto papà?"   
Soleana e Spencer furono sorpresi nel sentire quella domanda, ma dopo tutto era comprensibile.

Soleana: "non lontano da qui, ma se vuoi ci andremo domani, ora è tardi. Ceneremo, se vogliamo vedremo un film e poi a letto ok?"

Spencer: "ok .."   
Billy non rispose ma fece un lieve cenno del capo per dire di sì anche se non aveva desiderio. Dopo cena e un leggero film comico, solo per alleviare la situazione, ma era completamente inutile perché Billy aveva la testa altrove, il trio andò in pensione nelle loro stanze. Prima di andarsene, però, Soleana disse qualcosa a Billy ...

Soleana: "Figlio mio, io ... mi dispiace di non averlo detto, o almeno ricordato ... quando è successo, hai avuto un'enorme depressione che ti ha fatto congelare la memoria."

Biily: "è per questo motivo che non ricordo quasi nulla della mia infanzia o che conosco Spencer sin dalla tenera età? Che tipo di persona sono? O piuttosto ... che tipo di mostro sono? Merito davvero tutto ciò mi è successo giusto? Se papà mi vedesse ora ... lo ucciderei a   
crepapelle " Soleana sentendo quelle parole, fece passi avanti e gli mise le mani sulle spalle trasparenti ..

Soleana: "Ascoltami bene Baruch! Eri solo un bambino, anche Spencer! Nessuno ti incolpa di nulla! Hai dimenticato le cose che tuo padre ti ha detto?!?"

Billy: "apparentemente .. Papà si sbagliava su di me. Non sono come lui .. Io .. l'ho deluso"

Soleana: "Baruch ..."   
Soleana afferrò le spalle di suo figlio e lo abbracciò, poi gli diede alcuni biscotti preferiti e gli augurò la buonanotte. Inoltre, ha spiegato che ora nelle sue condizioni poteva sviluppare una nuova abilità e quindi per stare attento, Billy gli ha chiesto cosa potesse essere, ma la madre ha risposto che sa che a volte succede e varia da fantasma a fantasma o da persona a persona . Detto questo, Billy salì le scale, divise i biscotti con Spencer e iniziò a dormire ... se c'era. Durante il sonno, era molto agitato e la maggior parte delle volte si svegliava di soprassalto, sudando ecto, ma raccogliendolo subito dopo per evitare problemi o che Spencer si arrabbia. Tornò a dormire, ma ebbe lo stesso incubo, provò di nuovo 3 o 4 volte la stessa cosa, quando all'improvviso ...

Spencer: "hey amico ... cosa sta succedendo? Non riesci a dormire?"

Billy: "Mi chiedo come lo fai .."

Spencer: "Sono già stato lì .."   
Billy lo guardò sorpreso ... significava che era già lì? Cosa non sapeva da quando aveva iniziato la sua carriera? Bene, pensò, un'altra cosa da aggiungere all'elenco ... complimenti BJC ben fatto.

Spencer: "ehi Billy?"

Billy: "si?"

Spencer: "Vuoi dormire con me stasera?"

Billy: "cosa?"

Spencer: "Sai, in realtà .. Neanche io riesco a dormire bene"   
Billy era stupito, Spencer non gli aveva mai chiesto di dormire con lui, almeno non a questa età, diceva sempre che, poiché parlava nel sonno, Spencer aveva un mal di testa il giorno successivo. Era sinceramente stupito e ... felice ... quindi gli chiese ...

Billy: "hey Spencer? Puoi farmi un favore? Puoi darmi una pacca sulla testa finché non dormo?"   
Questa volta fu Spencer ad essere sorpreso, per quanto si ricordi, Billy odiava che qualcuno gli toccasse la testa, a meno che non fosse il suo parrucchiere, in questo caso sua madre e Jane ..

Spencer: "certo BJC, salta dentro"   
Billy molto lentamente e scivolò sotto le coperte, mentre posava la testa sul collo di Spencer, come fanno i gattini quando vogliono un po 'di calore, e si lascia coccolare con calma da quel dolce pettinarsi. Al suo fianco, Spencer teneva Billy il più vicino possibile a lui, come quando abbracciava un animale di peluche, ed entrambi si addormentarono profondamente. Billy aveva lo stesso incubo ... stesse voci di colpa, stesse bugie che la voce gli diceva .. ma con una differenza, vicino a lui una piccola farfalla bianca lo attirava con lui chiamandolo con le sue piccole ali che andavano su e giù. Da parte sua, Billy era terrorizzato dagli insetti, ma quella piccola farfalla gli dava serenità e per lui quel calore ... non gli era sconosciuto, solo che non si ricordava dove l'aveva già provato, che fosse recente o no.

Billy: * apre le mani * hey piccolo..vuoi che ti segua? Sai..non credo che mi vuoi..non sono..non merito di seguirti ovunque tu voglia portarmi .. "   
La piccola farfalla con le ali ha insistito molto: è andata in giro lui, lo accarezzò, gli solleticò il braccio .. insomma, non lo avrebbe lasciato solo e alla fine si arrese. Billy con tutta la tristezza del "cuore fantasma" seguì la farfalla fino a quando quel tunnel di incubi divenne sempre più luminoso, sempre di più, fino a quando non si arrivò a un distacco tra le due tonalità, come nei dipinti, e dall'altra parte c'era solo la luce. Billy si guardò l'orecchio per sentire se c'era qualcuno e sembrava sentire un familiare voce.

Billy: "Spencer? Ma cosa ...?"   
Billy seguì la voce e la farfalla, fino al giardino della madre, con l'enorme ciliegio e il campo di fiori. Strinse gli occhi e vide una figura familiare giocare con le molte farfalle che gli riposavano sulla mano. Spencer notò Billy e lo chiamò a se stesso.

Spencer: "Billy! Che ci fai lì!? Vieni!"

Billy: "è davvero il mio Spencer"   
Andò da lui e si gettò in un abbraccio, anche se Spencer lo evitò e poi Billy finì nel campo di fiori circondato da erba e fiori sulla sua testa.

Billy: "cosa stai facendo nel mio incubo?"

Spencer: "incubo? Cosa stai facendo nel mio sogno?"

Billy: "sogno? No, stavo avendo incubi ... apparentemente ... non so nemmeno come sono arrivato qui ... a meno che ... la mamma non mi dicesse che in certe situazioni un fantasma o una persona possono una certa abilità o potere, forse il mio e di cambiare i sogni "

Spencer: "o semplicemente, per il momento, entra nei sogni o negli incubi degli altri"

Billy: "dici? Ora che ci penso ... avrebbe senso sì ... ma come è potuto succedere?"

Spencer: "Hai detto che stavi vivendo un incubo, vero? Forse hai sentito il bisogno di trovare qualcosa di più piacevole?"

Billy: "Ne dubito ... merito di farlo ... ma il piccolo? Come mi hai trovato?"

Spencer: "Sono stato io, avevo sentito una voce familiare e ho chiesto a una delle farfalle di controllarla e portarla qui, almeno ai margini. Apparentemente nei sogni tutto è possibile, anche tu che sei tornato ai tuoi" colori ""

Billy: "cosa?!?"   
Billy si guardò e vide che il suo corpo aveva di nuovo i suoi vecchi colori da quando era vivo. Si mise una mano sul petto ma ... niente, a quanto pare non c'era il battito cardiaco nei sogni che non puoi tornare in vita ... ma non se lo meritava così tanto. Spencer si sedette sotto il ciliegio e fece segno a Billy di raggiungerlo, accettò Billy. Si sedette accanto a lui e non poté fare a meno di piangere ...

Billy: * piange * "ora capisco perché mi è successa una cosa del genere .. Mi merito tutto eh Spencer? Tutto il male che ho fatto ... quello che sono ... quello che sono ... quella persona che sono ... merito tutto ..Ho deluso papà ... ho deluso te e mia madre..non sono una persona bellissima..perché sei vicino a un mostro come me? Cosa mi merito di essere bella? Cosa? Sono ... "

Spencer: "narcisista; ego-maniaco; prima donna; con scoppi d'ira della pop star?"

Billy: * piange * "sì"

Spencer: "sei un vero amico; dolce; sensibile; premuroso; pazzo; comico-lunatico; capace di rendere le mie giornate divertenti, stancanti e le più belle della mia vita? Nonostante tutto, mi fai arrabbiare quando usi ecto senza pensare alle conseguenze? "

Billy: "Penso di sì ... .. Non lo so .. * singhiozza *"

Spencer: "Rispondo se lo permetti, sì. Sei tutte queste cose, punti di forza e di debolezza. Billy nessuno è perfetto, neanche per un attimo, okay? Cosa mi hai detto quando abbiamo deciso il piano di sabotare l'assurdo Ponzi film e durante la vendita di biscotti? Cosa ... "

Billy: "Faceva parte della mia immagine da ragazzaccio, ma cosa c'entra questo?"

sono sicuro che lassù ti sorride e pensa come me, un giorno lo vedremo insieme ... e gli tireremo le orecchie così tanto da lasciarci così, che mi sfidano a non sentire non sentire dolore * ride * credimi Billy..una brava persona come te ci sono molto rare. Non so perché sei un fantasma .. ma .. lo sai per certo che quando mi capita .. beh sai cosa .. io non vado senza di te ok? Scopriremo cosa ti è successo e per quanto riguarda lo zio, porteremo quella persona alla giustizia, ma poi non oserai sparire, ok? Perché non potevo sopportare ... " so perché sei un fantasma .. ma .. lo sai per certo che quando mi capita .. beh sai cosa .. io non vado senza di te ok? Scopriremo cosa ti è successo e per quanto riguarda lo zio, porteremo quella persona alla giustizia, ma poi non oserai sparire, ok? Perché non potevo sopportare ... " so perché sei un fantasma .. ma .. lo sai per certo che quando mi capita .. beh sai cosa .. io non vado senza di te ok? Scopriremo cosa ti è successo e per quanto riguarda lo zio, porteremo quella persona alla giustizia, ma poi non oserai sparire, ok? Perché non potevo sopportare ... "

Billy: "non sopporti cosa?"

Spencer: "perdere il mio unico più grande, migliore e vero amico, mio fratello..e ancora..non sopporterei tale dolore..non una seconda volta .."   
Billy sentendo quelle parole, si mise le mani davanti alla bocca , senza fiato e strinse Spencer il più forte possibile ...

Billy: "perché..perché non me l'hai mai detto.. fratellino, tu ..."

Spencer: "come te ... avevo anche un peso nel mio cuore, solo ora che ti ho detto che mi sento un po 'più leggero .."

Billy: "sputa tutto ... tutto..e non mi interessa se fa male ..."

Spencer: "Non posso .. non ora ok? Ti dirò che lo giuro, ma non ora ... tu ... ti senti un po 'meglio? Ne sei convinto?"   
Sebbene il cielo fosse solo il sogno di Spencer, Billy lo fissò e lo raggiunse con suo fratello.

Billy: "quando lo vediamo di nuovo, gli tiro le orecchie così forte che si estende al lobo * ride *"

Spencer: "Non so se ci sono orecchini * ride"

Billy: "creeremo una * risate * grazie fratellino..i..i ..."   
Sentendo quelle parole prima che Billy le parole di suo padre gli ritornassero ...

Samuel: * flashback * "anche solo uno di loro, allora saprai che tu e quella persona sarete connessi ...."

Billy: "da qui all'eternità .... sai papà, l'ho sempre avuto al mio fianco ... da quando era piccolo e da quando è cresciuto ...."

Spencer: "tu?"  
Billy lo fissò e cominciò a strofinarsi la testa solleticandolo. Spencer non poté fare a meno di ridere mentre si teneva la pancia con le mani. E si chiese: qual è la resistenza delle risate nei sogni? Fa male? Ma poi si rese conto che non sentiva dolore, anche quando si massaggiò la testa, fu una sensazione molto piacevole per lui, ma quando Billy si fermò, Spencer iniziò il contrattacco pizzicando i fianchi, la schiena e la pancia di Billy e scoppiò in una grande risata. I due nel sogno continuarono per mezz'ora, poi una specie di campanello d'allarme suonò nella testa di entrambi ... apparentemente dovevano svegliarsi, questo significa la fine del sogno, per il momento. I due fratelli si svegliarono abbracciati come cuccioli dal loro sogno, Billy svegliò totalmente Spencer con uno sfregamento della testa e in cambio Spencer annusò il musetto con Billy, che formò gli occhi da cucciolo e felice, chiedendo di farlo di nuovo, Spencer accettò ed entrambi finirono di ridere di nuovo. Scesero a fare colazione, abbracciarono la zia / madre ed entrambi andarono al cimitero dove fu sepolto il padre. Spencer e Soleana presero le decorazioni e i fiori più belli dal loro giardino, mentre stavano sistemando tutto, Billy si avvicinò alla sua lapide, che in realtà era un sarcofago di marmo bianco come la neve con la scritta: "Samuel Cohen riposa qui, un uomo meraviglioso, padre , fratello, amico e zio. Possa la sua anima riposare ed essere vicina a quelli che ama. "Billy guardò il cielo limpido e soleggiato e rispose alla domanda che suo padre gli aveva posto qualche tempo fa, anche se onestamente non ricorda se gli aveva già risposto ... abbracciò la zia / madre ed entrambi andarono al cimitero dove fu sepolto il padre. Spencer e Soleana presero le decorazioni e i fiori più belli dal loro giardino, mentre stavano sistemando tutto, Billy si avvicinò alla sua lapide, che in realtà era un sarcofago di marmo bianco come la neve con la scritta: "Samuel Cohen riposa qui, un uomo meraviglioso, padre , fratello, amico e zio. Possa la sua anima riposare ed essere vicina a quelli che ama. "Billy guardò il cielo limpido e soleggiato e rispose alla domanda che suo padre gli aveva posto qualche tempo fa, anche se onestamente non ricorda se gli aveva già risposto ... abbracciò la zia / madre ed entrambi andarono al cimitero dove fu sepolto il padre. Spencer e Soleana presero le decorazioni e i fiori più belli dal loro giardino, mentre stavano sistemando tutto, Billy si avvicinò alla sua lapide, che in realtà era un sarcofago di marmo bianco come la neve con la scritta: "Samuel Cohen riposa qui, un uomo meraviglioso, padre , fratello, amico e zio. Possa la sua anima riposare ed essere vicina a quelli che ama. "Billy guardò il cielo limpido e soleggiato e rispose alla domanda che suo padre gli aveva posto qualche tempo fa, anche se onestamente non ricorda se gli aveva già risposto ...

E tu lo sai? Ho il migliore, grande, unico e vero amico-cugino-fratello di tutto l'universo, e tutto grazie a te che mi ha dato alla luce .. Ora vado .. Sto per tornare, ti visiterò spesso papà, insieme a Spencer e alla mamma .. "

Soleana: "Con chi stavi parlando, tesoro?"

Billy: "con papà"

Spencer: "è quello che ti ha detto?"

Billy: "Non lo so .. ma penso che sia molto felice per tutti noi e che mi augura tutto l'amore che può esistere"   
Sentendo quelle parole, Soleana e Spencer abbracciarono Billy e poi posarono le decorazioni e i fiori . Poi alla fine hanno pregato e hanno iniziato a tornare a casa. Sulla via del ritorno Billy chiese a Spencer due cose.

Billy: "hey Spencer, posso chiederti alcune cose?"

Spencer: "sparare amico"

Billy: "Qual è stato il sogno di cui avevi discusso con papà? E come mai hai ricordato alcune cose su di lui?"

Spencer: "per il secondo posso dirti che per quanto riguarda te, il mio è stato anche un trauma, solo che ha fatto il contrario, alcune cose che ho anche ricordato perché erano collegate bene ... sai cosa no? Ho giurato che avrei te l'ho detto..per prima cosa, posso dirti che ti risponderò con il giuramento "

Billy: "oh ... ok .. allora puoi farmi un altro giuramento? Solo io e te"

Spencer: "certo amico mio"   
Spencer e Billy hanno fatto uno dei più bei giuramenti che due fratelli come loro potevano fare ...

Billy: "Mi giuri che noi due saremo insieme per l'eternità? E che uno non se ne andrà senza l'altro? Non voglio dire che voglio che ti succeda qualcosa di brutto ... Intendo quando succede ..."

Spencer: "Lo giuro. Billy, ti giuro che quando succede, andremo insieme a costo di prenderti per le orecchie * ride *"

Billy: * ride * hey! È vero anche per me, sai? "   
Entrambi si guardarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere, mantenendo ancora le dita per il giuramento e poi esclamarono insieme ...

Entrambi: "Lo giuro"

Spencer: "ehi Billy?"

Billy: "Spencer sì?"

Spencer: "Ti amo troppo grande fratello grazie per l'esistenza"   
Billy sentendo quelle parole, volò immediatamente a Spencer per abbracciarlo forte e questa volta, Spencer non lo sollevò ma si lasciò avvolgere delicatamente, e nell'abbraccio, Spencer sentì quello che Billy aveva detto a bassa voce ...

Billy: "Ti amo troppo, fratellino, grazie di esistere".   
Il trio tornò a casa, tuttavia Spencer e Billy sentirono un dolce vento caldo che li avvolgeva e quel vento, i due sapevano chi era ... I due amici trascorsero il resto della giornata giocando e ridendo insieme, filmando alcuni filmati, e aiutando la zia / la madre con alcune faccende domestiche. Rendendo quella vacanza la più bella della loro vita.

Fine...?


	2. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story,we discover another thing about Billy childhood and his career how pop-rock star,included what they have take away from him..something that for Billy was a little important..something that only two person,one in particular,can re-gave to him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are begining to go deepest in the past of Billy and what is the famous world..can Spencer and Soleana gave to him what has lost?

It was a day like any other at Spencer's aunt's house, as well as Billy's mother. Time passed slowly between the hot summer air and the light breeze of that place so peaceful, calm and serene after all .. that was their place .. their place of "origin" .. their real home. Despite this, however, that place was also ideal for shooting some new scenes for some new horror film that Spencer had in mind.

SW: “Well so Billy! One more is done! "

BJC: "aaaaah broSpencking I'm tired ... can't we take a break? Or better yet, a snack ?? * smiley face *"

SW: "no no no, I decided that I will finish this clip before lunch, that's the way it will be! Come on Billy, you know that without you I wouldn't be able to finish it * puppy eyes * "

BJC: “uff and that's fine, but that's not how it is about a pop star! "

SW: * laughs * "yes yes of course".  
After filming, Spencer and Billy decided to take a long break (obviously with a huge snack for Billy) wandering around the citadel: they saw stalls full of all kinds of objects, places they had never seen, or that they remembered, parks full of people and children playing, Spencer had to admit that that vision made him happy, in fact he could not help but smile a little with a slight chuckle.Billy instead..was melancholy, as if something sad at that moment, that he did not like watching children play?

SW: "Hey Billy what do you have? Why that melancholy face?"

BJC: "uh? Oh it's nothing Spence, it's just that… I don't know why but looking at them gives me a sense of joy and melancholy at the same time… maybe I'm just very tired… are we going home? ”

SW: “ok BJC, but are you sure you are well? Do you want to talk about it? "

BJC: "Sure I'm fine Spence, it's just the tiredness I'm sure, come on let's go!"  
Billy began to fly home with his head down and the flight very slow to wait for Spencer. Spencer occasionally looked back to see if there was anything else that had upset him, but he saw nothing but the children playing with their play and cheerfully together. It was at that moment that a light of curiosity lit up in his mind, but he needed a certain and sure answer, even if the question that had come to him did not seem to want to go away: what reaction could it be if ..? Spencer reached the door of Aunt Soleana's house and checked that she was at home to ask her that question in the meantime, also checked that Billy was not around, did not want to upset him if he wasn't already, then Spencer heard from the room where the strumps sleep Billy's guitar, it was a normal tone, it could be said acoustic and not rock or pop..that is warming up before the big musical bang? In the meantime, Soleana came home from the walk in the woods, with a basket full of flowers and berries.

SC: “hey honey, back already? Didn't you have to shoot that clip? * separates flowers and berries * "

SW: "we finished it a long time ago, we went for a walk in the citadel."  
SC: "oh! How was it? "

SW: “the citadel is fantastic aunt, I didn't remember it like that! Maybe because I was a kid "

SC: * laughs * "believe me it's like you say, even Baruch doesn't remember much of the citadel where he was born, but I don't blame him, he was still in the buggy when we went for walks."

SW: "listen aunt, can I ask you something?"

SC: "but certainly dear"

SW: “during the walk Billy took on a very melancholy face as soon as he saw the park with the children playing, I asked if everything was ok, but I have the feeling that it is not so, it is not by chance that he told you something?"

SC: “to me? No nothing Spencer, but wait .. did you say that he was saddened as soon as he saw the children play? Did they have games by chance? "

SW: "yes like all children, why?"

SC: "hmm ... there are! Most likely Spencer, Baruch feels a mixture of good envy and melancholy "

SW: “good envy? Aunt I don't follow you, envy isn't good is a bad thing isn't it? "

SC: "yes you are right but you know that situation, that feeling of envy when you see someone doing something that you wanted to do? I'll explain, see how you know when Billy at the age of 6 had developed the musical talent many of the things have been denied, such as going to the playground, or just being able to want something that is not the usual musical instrument, not that he was sorry, but he was always a small child it was normal for him to want certain things. I tried in every way to make managers understand that they didn't have to do this, that he is my son after all, but not everyone listened. They allowed Baruch to keep only a few cuddly toys ... but of course, it was only for a commercial, so he actually never had a cuddly toy or toy other than music for a long time. When you went to the park, in Baruch's mind that memory and the desire to want to have at least one game reappeared, he doesn't ask for much and therefore he felt a good envy, he doesn't want to take the game of those children or be forced to be part of it, he just wants try and know what it feels like to have one, to play with someone without being told: “no! You can't keep it! " I also tried to secretly send him one..but I'm afraid they found out. "

SW: "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

SC: “See Spencer, sometimes it happens that we forget about things that hurt us or that could make us pass for envious people, Baruch is not an envious person, certainly his love and the affection he asks for he could suggest otherwise ... but he is not an envious person or who does not know what personal spaces are "  
SW: "After all, Billy just wants to receive the affection he never really received in the world of music"

SC: "I would never say, when he was here the affection was true, and it is thanks to you that he has it, you can see from a distance a mile * caresses his cheek * who wants you a good soul and you will you want him, but for the part of the world of music, or rather of the show, unfortunately and so .. there and a world made up of most of the cold, beautiful but cold lights ".  
Spencer hearing those words, could not help but think of Billy, his dearest, most precious and best friend and brother, as well as cousin, how could he not have noticed why Billy was so affectionate towards him when he tried to embrace him? Of course he had to explain to him that certain things in front of the rest of the group, it was better not to do them because after all he is a teenager .. even if in reality deep down, Spencer sometimes wanted to return that embrace, only that he is really too much shy and he repeated that certain things were not from him, not that he was sorry, on the contrary, he did it willingly, but you know .. the strong shyness leads you to pass for what you are not ... also because there was a reason well precise if he was unable to embrace people as he did when he was a child. During Billy's childhood story during the world of music, Spencer had a truly extraordinary idea.

SW: "hey aunt, do you still have those pieces of cloth with you?"

SC: "I have a sea in there, why do you ask me?"

SW: “Could you give me some please? I had an extraordinary idea on how to make Billy smile and maybe half the childhood lost "

SC: "oh oh! I like that look, what do you have in mind little angel? "

SW: “I have decided that I will create the real first plush for Billy myself! So it will be even more special and beautiful! And not just one, but many so that he can teach him how to play, and when he is bored, he can play it, as well as play. I will create puppets, some boats, and much more! "

SC: * tears of joy *

SW: "whoa whoa! Aunt why are you crying? "

SC: "these are tears of joy, my little one. It's a really beautiful idea and I'll give you a hand, in the end I know how to sew best of all * laughs * "

SW: “you say that! Who do you think creates the costumes for my horror films? Except for times, dad or mom, I can't do badly either "

SC: ”yes, but believe me, I have been doing it for much longer than you, but a couple of extra hands don't hurt. So, have you already decided who the chosen soft toy will be? "

SW: yes! The seal unicorn! "

SC: "no wait ... what !? Is there such an animal? "

SW: "is Billy's favorite animal. An animal that is half unicorn and half seal ... even if you say it like this it sounds strangely familiar .. "  
Soleana from behind the table could not help but laugh with a big laugh ...  
SC: * laughs * "my little one, I think the animal Baruch talks about and the narwhal * keeps laughing *"

SW: ”The narwhal but sure! How did I not understand it right away ?! How stupid I am "

SC: "It is not the fault of both of them, apparently when he discovered it they never told him what it was and therefore made him believe that he was a very rare animal, in short, imaginative. Okay, we have our candidate, and who will his crew be? "

SW: "I was thinking of a puppet in the shape of a narwhal, another plush in the shape of a narwhal, some little duck, a teddy bear, some boat"

SC: "Spencer darling, first buy him a toy store"

SW: "I want him to have the childhood he never could have outside of here. I want him to know that if he wants, I will play with him and I don't care how old I am ... I want to see his smile again, his way of doing able to turn the whole day upside down, see Billy like that .. it breaks my heart. I want my big brother to be happy. "  
Soleana hearing those words, the tears began to flow profusely on his face, there was no doubt .. these two are brothers in the soul, united by an eternal bond, by an affection capable of overcoming everything and every prejudice. Spencer has always been this way since he was a little boy, she knew..oh if she knew why Spencer seemed to have become so shy with hugs, but oddly enough, that positive feeling of "going back to basics" never stopped disappearing.  
SC: "ok then! At work!"

SW: * nods *.  
Spencer and his aunt began to cut, shape, sew and stuff every single piece of the stuffed animal. Spencer on the back of a narwhal decided to sew two angel wings on it, just to make it more fantastic so he said. The first plush was made: it was of a pastel light blue narwhal, an ivory white horn, and two eyes so tender that even Jessica melted. Spencer with needle and thread sewed a sweet smiling mouth in the shape of a 3, then on the cheek of the narwhal, Soleana sewed a musical note with a small pop background. Finally, after finishing making various ducks, teddy bears and even boats with wood found in a box, including various small objects or stuffed animals, Spencer decided to move on to the second narwhal. They sewed, cut out, both were tired but happy, Soleana noticed in her nephew's eyes that flash of happiness: she was having fun doing that. Meanwhile, Spencer had finished finishing the final touches of the brother of the first narwhal. They were identical except for that: the narwhal was a light pastel red, brown puppy eyes, and on the narwhal's cheek there was a symbol in the shape of a stylized dark green pastel video camera with a rock background. They were all perfect but now the question was: how to go upstairs, hide everything, call Billy back and give him the presents without his finding them? Soleana had to read him in thought because she exclaimed... 

SC: "don't worry Spencer, I'll take care of calling him here, you take care of bringing everything up and calling him back as soon as everything is settled ok?"

SW: "ok, but how are you going to do it?"

SC: "you check if he no longer has headphones on his ear so as not to be disturbed when exercising"  
Spencer went slowly upstairs and out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Billy had actually finished playing now and therefore he was putting down his headphones, now that he noticed, he never stopped playing that acoustic melody of 3 notes. Certainly at this moment a dip in his heart Spencer felt him and repeated himself: you will see Billy I will make you happy..you will see.Spencer halfway down the ladder, he gave the ok sign that he could proceed with the plan. His aunt passed him all the stuff wrapped in a big sack and with a whisper, made him intend to go inside the bathroom upstairs and that when he would hear the word: do you prepare something? He immediately had to go inside and hide everything, and then recall it later.

SC: “hey Baruch! Could you come and give me a hand here please? "

BJC: "uff .. right now mom? Isn't there Spencer who can help you?"

SC: "eh no .. he went to the bathroom for a moment and this thing is urgent, come on I'll get you something good"  
Billy did not have him repeat it twice, who at the word "good" already imagined a huge sandwich with peanut butter.

BJC: * changed into a errand boy * errand boy Billy to report lady! Where should I transport the package? * salute to the military * "

SC: * laughs * "quiet cadet, you don't have to carry any packages, just help me divide these flowers from the berries and put them on the table, today I will make two delicious cakes * wink *"  
At the word cakes, Billy began to drool and imagine what they could be, until Soleana exclaimed ..

SC: "So Baruch do you want me ... to prepare you something good?"

BJC: "be a soft peanut butter sandwich please, you know, maybe two or three or four or better ..."

SC: "or enough, otherwise you will lose your appetite for dinner!"  
From above the stairs, Spencer was trying to hold back the laughter as much as possible, but it was really difficult. Slowly, he entered the room but tripped on the carpet, fortunately the carpet made the noise and therefore Billy did not hear anything. He looked everywhere for a possible hiding place for the sack and tried everything: under the bed, under the pillow, to make it an armchair pouf to camouflage it .. but nothing to do, it was slightly difficult to hide that medium, but swollen sack, and it was so that suddenly, he got an idea..the mountains of straw! It was a perfect hiding place in there! But Spencer had another idea, to hunt out only the two plush narwhals, so as to give them in person. Ok everything was ready and now we just had to warn the aunt that she could stop and that he could call Billy on top .. but how?  
SW: “ok, everything is finally ready .. but how can I call my aunt to make her understand it? ... Found! I will use the same method that Billy used to contact me that time I lost the pewter of his guitar! * He takes a shoe, a hat and ties them together and slowly gives a few taps * "

SC: * whispers * "should be the sign that everything is ready * takes the broom and slams it slightly against the ceiling *"

BJC: "? What are you doing mom? "

SC: "oh no honey, there was a small shadow and I mistaken it for a spider, did you end up in the meantime?"

BJC: “yes. Mommy do you mind if I wear these on? I think Spencer is also hungry after he leaves the bathroom. "

SC: "but of course my puppy, there is no problem on the contrary! * He also takes a couple of biscuits * brought over these too, but share them with Spencer ok?"

BJC: "ok * gives him a kiss on the cheek * thanks a lot mom"  
Spencer mid-scale, he heard everything and could not help but think that it was really a very tender situation, after all, pop-rock star attitudes excluded, Billy is really a very sweet person only who has to moderate otherwise he risks without wanting to embarrass someone.

SW: "ok let's start! * Clears his throat * HEY BJC COULD YOU COME A JUST ABOVE? I WOULD NEED A HAND TO MOVE AN OBJECT! "

BJC: "wow .. today everyone needs me to help them do things ... OK BROMIGO ARRIVAL!"  
Billy crossed the ceiling and reached the upper floor then, went through the door and arrived in their room where Spencer was waiting for him with a sweet smile on his face and the full eyes of those who are hiding something, but not in a negative sense.

BJC: "hey friend how long have you been in the bathroom? It seemed like a life * laughs *. Then? Where is the object to be moved? "

SW: “see Billy there are a couple of things, maybe three, that I have to tell you: the first one and that I wasn't in the bathroom as you think, the second and that I didn't really need you to help me move something and the third ... "

BJC: ”woah woah wait a minute Spence, weren't you in the bathroom? And where were you? And you don't have to move anything? So why did you call me? "

SW: * laughs * "I'll tell you everything as soon as I give you ... this"  
Spencer from behind his back pulled out his arms which in turn in the two hands held two adorable plush narwhals. He handed them to Billy and Billy with a confused, amazed look and with his mouth half open, he was truly speechless ...

BJC: "what .. what are these? Are they for me? "

SW: "Exactly Billy, they are for you. Eventually I found out that your favorite animal is the narwhal. Apparently they hadn't told you what it was called because they wanted to deceive you or flatter you, I hope they didn't want to make fun of you because you didn't know what they really were called. Here I am ... I made them for you Billy, this is a gift from me, but also from the aunt who gave me a hand "  
From the kitchen Soleana screamed ..

SC: "IT WAS ALL A SPENCER IDEA! I DON'T ENTER, I ONLY HELPED SEW! * Laughs * "  
Spencer turned red as a tomato and looked down at the too much shyness he was feeling at the time.

BJC: "why .. why did you give me this wonderful gift?"  
Billy said those words with tears running from his eyes and streaking his cheeks.

SW: "because I saw you melancholy at the park and then I also found out why. It was not right what you had to lose during your childhood, no child deserves not to have at least one cuddly toy in their life, or to feel what it feels like to play in the park and then .. it breaks my heart to see you like this .. I can't stand it..and horrible. I'm not saying that you must always be happy, nobody really is but what they made you suffer..is slimy and cruel, you were just a small, talented, but small child. It is true that during your childhood we spent time together, but since they took you, they have deprived you of everything ... Billy ... no ... brother I want you to recover what they have stolen from you for a long time, but you will not alone, because I'm close to you, if you want it "  
Billy heard those words, "ran" to embrace in tears, Spencer who in turn felt paralyzed. He wanted to do as usual when Billy hugged him, but this time it was not because he did not know when he should not do it, this time it was because he wanted to hug him tightly to himself and this was how Spencer returned that embrace stroking his transparent back with sweetness..

SW: "Come on, come on .. hey, friend, turn off the taps"

BJC: “thank you… thank you very much! And a wonderful gift, thank you little brother! * weeps crying * "

SW: shhh it's all right, and everything ok now no one will deprive you of this tender plush see? He also has a little brother * takes the light pastel red narwhal * say hi * smiles * "

BJC: "hi little friend, do you know? You have such a nice and nice big brother * takes the blue narwhal * "

SW: "and the surprises are not over"

BJC: "is there more !?"  
Spencer with his finger pointed to the pile of straw to make him understand that there was a beautiful surprise inside. Billy dived and saw the sack, opened it and his eyes lit up like two Christmas bulbs, two shiny bulbs but because he started again to cry for joy. This time he didn't just hug Spencer, he dragged him right into the heap and hugged him with tears of joy saying I don't know how many times: thanks. Spencer explained to him how the "playing with these games" worked and also that it should not become an obsession but only a pastime, and that he should also share the games with the other children, if the children requested it and if he wanted to try to play with them. Billy, for his part, said it was too big to play with the little ones, but in reality it was all a mise-en-scène to not say openly: "I WANT TO GO ABSOLUTELY TO PLAY NOW !!!". Spencer couldn't help but doubt it and laugh heartily.

BJC: “hey little brother don't laugh! * swells cheeks * "

SW: "hahahaha sorry Billy but I honestly believe it you wouldn't want to * throw him a handful of straw *"

BJC: "hey! And that's not true! * throws a handful of straw in response * "

SW: "hey stop it! * Continue *"

BJC: "no stop it! * Laugh and continue *"  
Eventually the two ended up in a real handful of straw battle and came out looking like two scarecrows. They looked at each other and could not help but laugh together and end up with one arm on the other's shoulder. Billy asked Spencer if he wanted to play with him with the two narwhals, moreover, he asked if he wanted to keep one.

SW: "Are you sure Billy? After all they are yours "

BJC: "just because they are mine, and then I would really like it if you kept the blue, they are brothers too, aren't they? I don't want to separate them, as we are two inseparable, but I would like to be able to play with you every now and then and if you are not ashamed, here .. I know that maybe it's not your kind of game or it's not a video game or "  
SW: * rubs his head * “hey Billy, I'd really like to be able to play with you whenever you want. And also to take care of this little one * smiles *, but only when I don't have many tasks to do, when I don't have to shoot something important and above all that Rajeev or Shanilla must know it ok? It will be our little secret okay? * Winks * "

BJC: "received boss! * jumps on him to hug him tight * "

SW: * dodge the hug *  
Billy couldn't help but end up with his face in the straw when Spencer dodged the hug, but this time he had dodged it not because he didn't want to, but because he wanted to see Billy with his face covered in straw. In fact, after a while Billy saw him laughing that he kept his belly with his hands, and for "revenge" Billy took a straw and began to annoy him on the neck, arms and belly and Spencer laughed heartily, also because after a while he also took revenge and the two ended up having another battle with straw. Exhausted from the game, Spencer helped Billy clean himself of the straw stuck through his jacket, and Billy helped him clean himself of the straw stuck in his hair. They went down to the kitchen and explained what they had done in the meantime that his aunt had finished making the cakes. Billy ran to hug his mother tightly and thanked her heartily..

BJC: "thank you mom"

SC: "When you want, my little one, but do you explain to me how you always end up in a war or of feathers, or of straw, or with water or mud?"  
Both laughed heartily and also told him that they didn't know how to explain it to him either, but he liked it because it was their way of playing, moderate, but of playing as in the old days and he didn't mind at all. Soleana also noticed something really important, that Spencer had finally embraced for..well he doesn't know how many times, to Billy of his own free will..that finally that pain is passing?

SC: "then my little one, did you finally find the answer to your question?"

SW: "you know aunt I think I found her, and I'm glad to be part of it, especially seeing him again the Billy I know"  
The question that Spencer still thought was always the same: what reaction could he have if..Billy had a stuffed toy just for him?

SW: "you know aunt .. i think the answer is that ... he would be the happiest child in the world"

BJC: "hey what are you talking about?"

Both: "nothing Billy / Baruch"

BJC: "hmm..not just tell me two of you. You know Spencer I'm really so happy now "

SW: "Why did you finally receive a stuffed animal of your own?"

BJC: "no..it's not that"

SC: "and for what dear?"

BJC: "and because you did it, you thought of me as a normal person and not as just a pop-rock star..because you did it Spencer, you thought of me..my happiness and I am the happiest person in this world because I have the dearest, only, true and best friend, as well as brother-cousin of the entire known and unknown universe! And I don't want to miss any of this .. never ever "  
Soleana hearing those words could not help but cry with emotion, she knew that Billy intended to include the rest of the family, but at that moment those words .. she feared that he would never say them because of the environment that they have forced to grow up, but after all, no one can change a sweet heart like hers, a loving heart that didn't ask to suffer like that, Spencer, the rest of the family, somewhere Billy during his career knew he wasn't only, it would never have been in life..ne well..after. Spencer for his part, hearing these words, jumped on Billy's neck and hugged him very tightly, Billy did not expect Spencer to embrace him, did he know that he was not a hug type, who perhaps remembered badly?

SW: "I also don't want to lose you and none of this, ever, ever...did I get big brother?"  
Billy hugged Spencer to him, nodding that he had understood and the two continued the day to play, to fix the clips of the film, to help at home and above all to think how lucky they were to have one and the other with a family decidedly out from the normal,nice and a little crazy , but that would not change at all in the world. In the end the right answer was: that he would be the happiest person in the world because he has us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this another chapter of the side story, about my first fic of DTMG ,you guys like it. here we discover a very important thing about him,what has lost and what feel everytime him see this things. Billy not is a bad person,is been very lonely,they have take away from him who care..they have take away his childhood and his childhood desire..but fortunately only Spencer and Soleana can re-gave to him this things..and who know? Maybe,slowly we can also discover because Spencer don't hug the others more like once time?...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the chapter one for the whole season for the side stories about them..we have discover a little past about Billy , his feelings about himself ,and something about Spencer thinkings..in added , new powers grown up inside him , new hopes and desires and maybe....well we discover other things in this side stories and in the main chapters , I hope that you enjoy it the whole series guys :)


End file.
